Bullet
by monochromeviolet
Summary: Madison Montgomery is out of the Coven and ready to begin her new life, but she'll eventually start to realize that with every second chance, there holds a cost.. [madison x solomon crowe] [ahs/wrestling] [warning; self harm, abuse, sexual scenes, etc.]
1. Escape

**NOTE: Hello everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? I apologize for my lack of writing, as I've been extremely busy with in real business. Me and my fellow writer MisfitOfMisbehavior have been away planning for future fanfiction ideas and such. Me and her are looking to get back into the swing of things again and manage our writing a lot better than the last time. I'm really excited to present this little pairing that came to me during an online-roleplaying session with another one of my friends. I would've put this in the crossover section, but it's more focused on wrestling rather than American Horror Story. This fanfiction takes place after Madison is unable to complete the Seven Wonders, thus quitting entirely and leaving the Coven, although, Kyle doesn't kill her and she manages to escape. I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I did writing it! - Hannah**

* * *

**WARNING: Triggering themes; such as alcohol use, topics of sexual activity and physical abuse. You have been warned!**

* * *

The clicking of heels echoed throughout the academy, as Madison Montgomery felt fresh tears staining her pale cheekbones. She stomped off up to her room frantically, grasping onto a suitcase hidden below her bed and throwing it onto the bed's top surface.

Being a witch was something to be proud of, right? You had an advantage over everyone else amongst the human race and immense amounts of power; no. Apparently even the greatest of enhancements came with their own, unsatisfying side effect.

Whilst taking things out of her closet and stuffing them inside her bag, there stood her own little science project; Kyle Spencer. His mouth was curved into a grimace as he stepped forward into the door frame.

"What do you want, asshole?!" Madison said unevenly through tearful anguish, throwing another piece of clothing into her suitcase. Kyle remained silent for a brief moment, before allowing what he wanted to say pass through his lips.

"..You let her die." he claimed sternly. The thought flashed through Madison's mind once more; she was to use her power to preform Vitalim Vitalis, a resurrection spell on fallen member and frenemy, Zoe Benson, who had accidentally managed to teleport herself directly onto the spiked top of the gate that protected the academy. Madison was far more concerned with becoming the next supreme of the coven, and her last worry was losing someone who had technically stolen her creation right out of her grasp.

Suddenly, Madison's actions were put to a shocking halt, as Kyle gripped onto Madison's neck with his hands. She felt her circulation beginning to come apart at the seams, fighting for a breath of air to return to her lungs.

"Why did you let her die?!" he asked so simply, most of the anger shooting like daggers through his eyes and into Madison's. He escalated his violent choking by throwing Madison hard into the bed, towering over her and tightening his grasp. "We know what it's like! There's nothing on the other side!"

Madison thought quickly about what she could do to get him to release her. An emotional speech about how much she 'loved' him would probably send her straight back to the afterlife, so instead, she swung a fierce punch to his face and hearing the click of his jaw, pain exhilarating through her knuckles. She used her heel to kick him off of her, quickly doing up her suitcase as fast as she could. Kyle looked at her from the corner of his eye, getting up and grabbing her once more before she could get anywhere else. He violently threw her to the wall, causing her to release a loud shriek. Madison held her shoulder in pain, crying escalating into painful screams as she managed to get her suitcase and hit Kyle upside the head. Kyle quickly fell to the ground, sending him through a tidal wave of unconsciousness and giving Madison the chance to run off and escape the academy.

She didn't care who saw, or who was watching. Madison ran as fast as she could out of that academy, as if a rush of energy had bolted inside of her. No time to call a cab; she had to be reliant on her feet and get as far away as possible. Escaping the coven was more than just a mission, it was the start of a new life, and Madison was willing to take whatever risks possible to find a place to call paradise.


	2. Confrontation

**FINAL WARNING: Triggering themes; such as alcohol use, topics of sexual activity and physical abuse. Do NOT read on if you are deeply affected by any of these.**

* * *

**Well, wasn't life just one, big magical fairytale?**

Madison was currently standing in front of the mirror in a Gas Station bathroom, her fingers trailing over every bruise Kyle had left on her before she left. She still hadn't stopped crying and overall, she was a giant mess of a human being- an _undead_ human being. She opened up her suitcase, digging around for whatever she could find, considering she had missed half of her belongings whilst trying to get away from Kyle. Her eyes came across a pair of scissors hidden beneath her clothing. She held them up to her face, her eyes still on the mirror, and lowered them to her sleeve-covered wrist.

Madison remembered how she turned to self harm; _massive_ amounts of stress and trying to impress people were two main factors. She gently unrolled the sleeve, staring at the many, horrible looking scars that covered her wrist whole. Carefully, she applied one edge of the scissors to a bare spot, slicing it and allowing for the blood to drip down her arm..

* * *

_The bell rang._

Another failed match against the NXT Champion. This losing streak was slowly eating away at Solomon Crowe, making him boil with anger and rage. He held his neck in pain, limping away backstage and feeling like a complete failure. Going from the indies to something so big didn't seem like much of a challenge at first, but it had developed into something Solomon had never experienced before. Why had everything seem new to him? He was one of the absolute best, and surely this line of failed matches was just a big misunderstanding. He had to get his head back together, but every time he tried, it would leave another regret in his trail.

He ended up lurking off into the men's locker room, all alone and left to think about what went down moments ago. Solomon pulled at his hair, cussed under his breath; just take away the pain. It was all so stressful, and all he truly needed was something he could turn to for times like this..

Or _somebody_.

* * *

Nighttime was just around the corner, and after spending about an hour screaming and crying to herself, Madison was slowly growing content. With the spare time she had, she'd decided to sport a fresh new look and cut her hair chin-length. She actually felt cute for once without forcing herself to think so. A smile crept up on her, sniffling back the last of her tears and sliding her scissors back into her suitcase. She walked out of the Gas Station bathroom, leaning against the brick wall just outside and dialed a number on her phone.

"Hi, I'd like to call taxi...no where in particular, but if you have any clubs recommendations, then bring me to one of those. I need some amusement."

* * *

The club was loud and upbeat, exactly what Madison needed. Being a former movie star had earned her some glances, but that didn't matter to her. She needed to get drunk and just forget today happened. Madison headed over to the bar counter, ordering the heaviest drink there and polishing it off like it was nothing. She kept up with this for a bit until she felt blissful, allowing herself to stumble out the back door of the club and into the alley way. She slumped down to the wall with a vodka bottle still in hand, laughing to herself happily and looking up to the sky. The breeze felt so perfect with her new haircut. At that moment, she felt like anything was possible. Even if getting drunk off of her ass wasn't the best solution, she finally felt generally happy for once. Her quiet celebration was put to a stop when a stranger noticed her from afar and walked up to her.

"..What the _hell_ are you doing?" the stranger asked sternly. Madison looked up hazily, not even moving her head the slightest bit. It was a man; tall and seemed to be fairly muscular as well. His semi-long, ravenous colored hair was tied back into a small ponytail, leaving a part of his bang draped over one eye. He was dressed casually, sporting a graphic tee and ripped jeans. For some reason, Madison found him kind of hot, and it wasn't often that she into the 'alley way walker' type. Maybe it was just her intoxication talking for her? Probably not.

"Drinking away every fuckin' sorrow." Madison smiled while slouched up to the wall. Just then, the man crouched down and took the bottle away from her with ease, polishing the rest off and throwing it aside. "H-Hey! What was that for you- a-asshole.."

"You've had enough to drink, it seems. More than often." he replied. "You're going to end up _vomiting_ all those regrets if you don't stop."

"I-I'm fine. Stop worrying about me, d-dammit." claimed Madison trying to get up. "I've had a bad day, okay? Why won't you just leave me alone?" she managed to somewhat stand, leaning against the wall and trying to focus on the man making conversation.

"So have I, now kiss me, you fuckin' _slut._" said the stranger as he grasped onto the collar of Madison's top. He hungrily pressed his lips against hers, showing off his own, slight intoxication as Madison tried to pull away. He kept up with this for a few more seconds before pushing her away. Madison scowled at him, running a hand through her hair and looking at man slightly confused.

"..Y-You're kind of _sexy._ What's your name?" Madison asked, completely forgetting she was angry at his sudden action.

"Just call me Crowe." he replied, rubbing his face and looking seemingly pissed off. Madison rested a hand on her newly made friend's shoulder, whispering into his ear.

"Madison.._Montgomery~_" she giggled foolishly, yet seductively into his ear as he batted her hand away cautiously.

"..Don't get too close." Crowe warned her, looking at her for one last moment before beginning to walk off out of the alleyway. Before he could leave, Madison stumbled quickly over to him.

"W-Wait! You're just going to leave me?" questioned Madison looking sorrowfully. He looked back at her, letting out an annoyed sigh as he handed her a piece of paper. Madison looked down; it was a ticket to an event, but not just any event. A wrestling show that was happened at an arena a couple of blocks away from her.

"Come here tomorrow, _sober._" said Crowe as he made his way out of the dark alley, leaving Madison confused, yet intrigued by what just happened..


	3. Revealed

Despite an ugly hangover still going strong in the afternoon, Madison had a promise to keep. She was surprised she remembered anything of last night; although, somebody else's tongue in her mouth and the ticket were the only relevant things that came to mind. His face was an absolute _blur_ every time she attempted at recalling what he looked like.

Like it even mattered. He was probably just another street rat looking to use her like every other man she ever conspired with did. Every time she thought she was finally going to be in a happy relationship, it faltered between her fingertips and sent her straight back into a mode of depression, one of the main reasons Madison was so strong-willed around everyone she met.

She threw on the best outfit she had; some sequin tights paired with a black top, flats, and her favorite fur coat. Not what she would've prefered, but it was the practically the only thing she had besides the lower-class shit that she managed to get into her suitcase in time. Madison reminded herself to take a little shopping spree after this meeting.

* * *

Madison released an irritated groan whilst riding in the taxi. Why didn't she just walk instead of taking this _disgusting_ vehicle? Oh, how she missed a life of limousines and private jets. At least the taxi ride didn't last much longer after that. It felt like an eternity of being stuck in there. She payed the driver and quickly got out, scanning the area and heading into the arena. She hid her eyes behind a pair of tinted sunglasses so her obvious, dark circles weren't in clear sight. While walking over to the entrance of the main arena, a mysterious stranger pulled her behind a wall and dragged her along with him.

"Who the hell are you?! Let go of me!" Madison yelled before the stranger decided to throw off his disguise. Wait, was that him? Her eyes narrowed and focused in on his face. That familiar, jet black bang flopped over his eye once more, and he was now wearing a black and red suit to top it all off. Not bad.

"Holy shit, you scared me. Where are we going?" asked Madison curiously. Crowe didn't reply; instead he just forced her to follow in his footsteps where they were eventually led into the men's locker room. Madison covered her mouth, barely believing she was actually in there at that moment. The duo ended up going into a bathroom stall just to be safe.

"You couldn't have found a different place to talk to me? I'm gonna get caught-" she was cut off when his hand covered her mouth.

"Do you mind shutting that damn trap of yours so it doesn't happen?" Crowe questioned her back as he removed his hand. Madison rolled her eyes and scowled, her slender frame leaning up against the wall.

"Why are you still bothering with me anyways, Crowe? Shouldn't I just be one of those one night sluts you probably have going for you?" the question made Crowe's eyes light up with the same confusion. That was a good question, really. Why was he still onto Madison? I mean, she probably wasn't the most attractive chick Crowe had picked up; still attractive, but not the best. His index finger and thumb gently clutched his beard, shrugging simply and not knowing how to reply.

"I could ask myself the same thing. I guess I was just..concerned? I don't know. Now isn't a really good time to be talking about this."

"Well, you are the one who asked me to be here, therefore wanting something out of me. Sorry sweetheart, but handjobs aren't free." Madison crossed her arms, causing Crowe to scowl at her with stern annoyance.

"You'd probably do it for free, anyways." he retorted with a cocky smirk, making Madison drop her jaw slightly and growl.

"Not in a million years, Crowe. You aren't my type." Madison lied and put up her right hand to block his face.

"..Don't call me that."

"But you told me-"

"That isn't my name. It's Solomon; I told you it was Crowe last night thinking you would probably forget the next morning so I could just re-introduce myself." Solomon's arms remained crossed, his eyes fixated on Madison's.

"Re-introduce yourself? Well, why didn't you say so? Tell me your name and something about yourself and I'll do the exact same." Madison shrugged and smiled in amusement.

"Fair enough." Solomon sat up straight. "Hi, I'm Solomon Crowe, and in my spare time I like to hack into computers and express my hatred for the world. Your turn."

"Hi, I'm Madison Montgomery, and in my spare time I like to talk about how great I am.." she paused for a moment, placing an index finger on her chin as if she were in thought. "..and express my hatred for the world." she gave him a subtle wink, causing him to give one right back. "You're pretty much the first guy I've met that can openly admit that he hates this society as much as I do."

"I'm not a pussy." Solomon replied casually, beginning to open the stall door. "If I have an opinion to share, I won't hesitate to be blunt about it."

Madison watched as he slowly opened the door, peeking through to see if anyone was there, and signalling Madison that the coast was clear. They stepped out of the stall quietly and took a seat on one of the benches. The two vented to one another about their whole life, from Madison's shattered stardom to Solomon's days as Sami Callihan back in CZW. It was as if they had known each other forever, sharing a few laughs and sob stories like it all came naturally to them. If that wasn't enough, they were both disgusted by humanity and it's authority. Madison liked talking to him, thinking that she might have actually made a legitimate friend. Who knew?

"I'm gonna go get a bottle of water, and don't worry about anybody coming in on you. I'll be 2 seconds." claimed Solomon as Madison gave him a slight nod. As soon as he was out of the room, her eyes narrowed on his gym bag which was wide open. Two seconds was enough to investigate, right?

She knelt down, quickly scavenging around for anything interesting, as her eyes came across something the light was reflecting off of the light- something sharp. She let out a quiet gasp, as her hand grasped around the handle of a pocket knife, noticing that it's bladed edge still had blood on it. She could hear his footsteps from across the hall, getting up and standing near the entrance. Right when he walked in and closed the door behind him, he was halted by her presence as she held the knife up to her face. Madison could see the anger starting to boil from Solomon's face, practically ripping the knife out of her hand and storming further off into the locker room.

"Why the _FUCK_ do you have this?! Why did you go through my gym bag?!" Solomon yelled furiously in her face. Madison remained absolutely calm, gently pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her pocket and lighting one of the smokes. She smiled at him, her head slightly tilted to the side as she took a drag from it, blowing the smoke above the two of them.

"Curiosity, maybe? It was a dead giveaway that you had something to hide. I was just doing you a favor by getting it over with." she shrugged. "Now tell me, why are you walking around carrying a knife in your gym bag?- actually, no. How did you even get past security with it, hm?"

"That isn't any of your concern, you fucking bitch." he spat, as Madison's deadly smile turned into a malicious frown, watching as he sat on the bench with his back turned to her and chugged down some of his water bottle. It was silent for a while, the air filled with a mixed of awkward confusion and pain. Solomon looked at Madison from the corner of his eye, still smoking away whilst leaned against the wall. He sighed quietly, finally filling the room with noise.

"..You _really_ wanna know why I have a knife with me?" 


	4. Euphoria

Madison gently ran her index finger over the scars covering Solomon's one wrist. He viewed her own from the corner of his iris; he had already seen hers and it had left him slightly speechless that she was into the same thing. They both resorted to bleeding out anguish every time something bad happened, and Solomon had admired that she did as well. It made the whole situation easier for him to explain. The two were slowly growing this deep connection that was almost hard to comprehend, almost as if they were already well and familiar with one another. After their little talk, Solomon quietly sneaked Madison out of the men's locker room.

"Hey, uh. Hotel room after? Maybe?" he asked her hesitantly. She gave him a small smile and nodded, reaching up to kiss his cheek as he gave her a cheeky grin back and headed off to his match. Madison watched all the action from backstage, and quietly celebrated when Solomon won that night. It was almost too cute how much she was starting to adore this man. Solomon had texted her his hotel room location as she began to head over, a little more excited than usual. Madison knocked on his door, which he gladly opened and smiled at her presence. His hair was all messy and he was only found wearing a pair of ripped jeans with his boxers almost plain in sight.

"Looks like the celebration started early, huh?" Madison smirked eyeing the Jack Daniels bottle sitting on the coffee table. Solomon chuckled quietly, letting her inside as Madison looked around. It definetly not him at all; peach colored walls and a porcelain tilted floor. Then again, it was a hotel room, he kind of had to keep it in this condition. Madison casually took a seat on the couch, beginning to relax as she popped out her lighter and a smoke. Solomon shook his head quietly, already knowing that she would resort to that as soon as she walked in the door.

Not that he cared. Her 'don't give a shit' attitude was hot as hell anyways.

She blew smoke into the open air as Solomon set down a bottle of vodka on the table. Madison turned her head looking curiously at him as he took a seat adjacent from her.

"Whatcha' going do with that bottle, hm?" she questioned. It looked like Solomon was staring daggers at her, although, they weren't baleful ones.

"Sit on my lap and you'll find out." Solomon replied casually as Madison stopped smoking for a moment and just stared back at him. She had absolutely no idea how to respond to that, so instead she just got up and sat facing him. Solomon reached over for the vodka bottle, popping it open as Madison continued to smoke. He took down some of the clear liquid with her watching him carefully. She quickly put out her cigarette, having a feeling that she knew what he'd do next as he poured some of the vodka into her mouth. She drank down most of it, but allowed for some of it to drip out of her mouth as Solomon's eyes narrowed. Madison was about to wipe it off, but he quickly batted her hand away.

"No, stop." he growled as he pressed his tongue to her jawline and licked upwards, tasting the alcohol from her skin as Madison felt her heart beginning to race. She was unsure if she was uncomfortable or not with this, but was very curious to see where it may lead. Suddenly, she found herself grabbing his face in her hands and pressing her lips up against his in a rauncy, whole-hearted kiss. His tongue devilishly slid into her mouth without hesitation and she obligied it. Solomon set the vodka bottle down on the table, allowing for his hands to snake up Madison's top as she let out a quiet gasp. His warm hands against her cold body was calming, in a way. She quickly stripped off her top and threw it aside, allowing for Solomon to sink his teeth into the flesh of her shoulder and suck the blood right out of her. It had an unfamiliar taste, but it was satisfying, nontheless. Madison squealed quietly, that was sure to leave a bloody mark. Her hands explored his bare chest, digging her nails into it, wanting to make some bloodshed of her own.

"Clothes off, now. I want to see just how sadistic we can get." spat Solomon as Madison rapidly did away with her clothes. He copyed her action, smiling at the sight of her naked body; all of it was perfectly sculpted, making her look like something angelic. Solomon pulled a condom out of his jean pocket and rolled it over his cock with ease, throwing the wrapper off behind him and sitting back down on the couch.

"Fuck, you're hot. Get over here." he signalled her to come over with his index finger as she took a seat right on his erected length. Madison smirked at how long and thick it was, already all dolled up with pre-cum. Wonderful.

Madison stood over Solomon as he gently lined up her wet core with his length, pushing her down quickly onto it and drawing out a slight scream from her. She felt her walls split open wide, feeling a sharp hiss of pain for a moment but eventually getting used to it. His nails dug into her sides as he began to rock into her. Madison sloppily dragged her tongue against his neck as she moaned in-sync with their rhythmatic thrusts. She let out a growl when she felt Solomon connect his hand with her ass, giving it a tight squeeze just enough to bruise the skin. The two made out passionately, the sounds of skin slapping echoing all around the room. Madison could feel her release growing closer, her head going mad with lust as she tipped it back and closed her eyes.

"I'm about to- fuck!" she yelled as she hit her orgasm and moaned sweetly as her juices flooded right onto Solomon's hard cock. He came shortly afterwards, continued to thrust hard into Madison until it hurt to even move an inch. Several minutes passed until he satisfied, sliding himself out of Madison and letting her relax for a moment as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Damn, that was amazing.." she panted heavily before feeling Solomon's hand grip on her hair and jerk her head up to meet his gaze.

"I'm just getting started, now get on your knees and suck me off like the little slut you truly are." replied Solomon, pushing her off of him as she fell to the ground. Madison had never been in a situation where she was acting submissively, but she was enjoying it a lot. Gently using her fingers to unroll the condom from Solomon's length, she watched as it dripped slightly with his own release, licking her lips mandatorly and began to flick the head with her tongue.

"Oh fuck no. I'm not dealin' with any of that teasing shit tonight." he said angrily as he gripped back onto her hair and pushed her head forward, forcing her to take in his entire cock all at once. She obligied his request, beginning to suck him off and make him moan in pleasure. Solomon thought to himself for a moment; he was right. She was just as good at sucking as she was at being a bitch. He smirked quietly, thrusting himself in her mouth.

"That's right. Suck me until those pretty fuckin' lips of yours go from pink to red." Solomon growled as he felt his adrenaline pumping. "Fuck, I'm so close.."

Out of nowhere, he noticed Madison didn't look comfortable at all. There were tears starting to stream down her pale cheeks, and she was whimpering like she was in pain. He groaned in annoyance, taking his cock out of her mouth and looking in confusion.

"Why the fuck are you crying like a bitch now?" he replied irritatedly. Madison got up, covering her face in her hands as her blonde locks draped in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't do this." she said while slipping back on her clothes in sadness.

"And where the _FUCK_ are you going? You haven't even made me come yet, you stupid bitch!" he yelled. "I knew I shouldn't have wasted my time on you! I thought you were different, but you're just like everyone else! A slimey little parasite lookin' to waste my time!"

She was about to make her way out of the door, put Solomon grabbed her, pushing her to the hard floor as she cried out in pain. She could tell he was still intoxicated since his anger was through the roof.

"I've fuckin' had it." he said making his way over to a kitchen drawer and pulling out a gun. He grabbed Madison by the hair and off the floor, pushing her up against the wall and putting it up to her jaw.

"Please Solomon, stop..Don't do this... I love you..stop.." she admitted through tears as he was practically choking her with his hand. He looked at her for a moment, almost as if he was automatically regretting this, but reverting back to his rage quickly.

"..Go to hell, you skank." he spat as he pressed the gun to her stomach and pulled the trigger. Solomon watched as blood poured out of her body, but it didn't seem like she was getting unconcious at all. She was still trying to remove his hand from her neck, but she was getting angry; really angry.

"Let go of me, you asshole!" screamed Madison as she bit down on his hand hard. He quickly pulled his hand away from her neck as she dropped to the floor, holding her stomach. Solomon watched as Madison used her index and her thumb to pull the bullet out of her stomach. She threw it aside as the dripping blood started to falter and the wound healed right on the spot.

"You're a fucking idiot if you think you can kill something that's already dead."

"..What?"


End file.
